The Last Episode
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Here is the story about Arthur watching the final episode of Super Sábado on the Hispanic channel. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It is a nice day at Elwood City where Arthur and his friends are getting ready to see the final episode of Super Sábado on the Hispanic channel as the Molina family is going to Miami.

"I hope you will have a good time in Miami, Alberto." said Arthur.

"I sure will, Arthur. I will see the taping on Thursday" Alberto responds.

"I am really going to missed that show." D.W. feeling worried

"Your mom is waiting for you, Alberto." said Arthur.

"Okay, gotta go." Alberto left with his family.

"The final episode will be airing next Saturday at 8pm" said Arthur.

"Yes, and we are going to see that episode" said D.W.

"Time to go back home, you two" said Mrs. Read.

"Okay, mom" said Arthur and D.W.

The Read family left to the airport and headed back home to have dinner.

"I hope the final episode of Super Sábado will be good." said Arthur.

"I hope so too." said Mrs. Read.

"What are we having for dinner?" D.W. asked.

"We are having enchiladas." Mrs. Read responds.

"That is good." said D.W. "And it's delicious."

"Let's eat." said Arthur.

They had dinner and ate and it was past bedtime.

"Time for bed you too." said Mrs. Read.

"Okay, mom." said D.W.

"Let's put our pajamas on." said Arthur

"Here's your Bionic Bunny comic book." said Mr. Read.

"Thanks, dad" said Arthur.

"Mom, did I look nice on my footie pajamas?" D.W. asked.

"Yes you do." said Mrs. Read.

They both went to bed and Mrs. Read kissed them.

"Good night, Arthur." said D.W.

"Good night, D.W." said Arthur.

"Asleep at last." said Mrs. Read.

"And so is Kate." said Mr. Read.

"Let's go to bed too." said Mrs. Read.

They put on their pajamas and went to bed.

"Good night." said Mrs. Read.

"Good night." said Mr. Read.

Everyone is falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, the Molina family are arriving at Miami at the Airport while the Read family are having pancakes for breakfast.

"Mom, they arrived at Miami" said D.W.

"That's great, honey" said Mrs. Read. "They'll check in at the hotel at 3:00"

"Oh, okay, Mom" said D.W.

"Then on Thursday, they will go to the taping to Super Sábado" said Mr. Read.

"That is tomorrow" said Mrs. Read.

"It is" said Mr. Read.

After breakfast, Mrs. Read is washing the dishes.

"That was a great breakfast" said Arthur.

"It sure is" said D.W. "Can we go to the park?" she asked.

"Sure" said Arthur.

"You'll be careful" said Mrs. Read.

"We will, mom" said Arthur.

Later at the park, Arthur and D.W. are having their nice walk.

"The weather is nice" said Arthur.

"It sure is" said D.W. "It sure will be a great episode on Saturday"

"Hi, guys" said Brain.

"Hi, Brain" said Arthur.

"I heard the Molina family are going to be in the final taping of Super Sábado tomorrow" said Brain.

"We will enjoy that episode, Brain" said Arthur.

"We are walking towards the park, Brain" said D.W.

"That's great, D.W." said Brain. "See you later"

"Bye, Brain" said Arthur waving.

"That was a great walk" said D.W.

"Let's go back home, D.W." said Arthur.

Back at home. Mrs. Read is looking at her emails as Arthur and D.W. came in.

"How was the park?" Mrs. Read asked.

"It was good" said Arthur.

"And it was a really nice weather" said D.W.

"The Molina Family is already checked in the room" said Mrs. Read.

"That's great, mom" said D.W.

"I'll called them, mom" said Arthur.

Arthur brought his phone and called Alberto.

"Hello?" Alberto asked.

"How was the flight to Miami this morning" Arthur asked.

"It was great" said Alberto. "We already checked in the room"

"That's great, Alberto" said Arthur. "I hope you'll go to the final taping tomorrow"

"We will" said Alberto. "Bye, Arthur"

"Bye" said Arthur.

Arthur hangs up the phone and he talked to his parents for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 3:00 which it's time for the Molina family to check in the room at the hotel.

"May I help you, sir?" The hotel manager asked.

"We are here to check in the room, sir" said Mr. Molina.

"You are right on time" said the hotel manager. "Here's your room key, sir and its room 1320"

"Thank you" said Mr. Molina.

"You're welcome" said the hotel manager.

Back at Elwood City, Arthur and his family are having dinner.

"That was a great dinner" said Arthur.

"It sure is" said Mrs. Read. "Get ready for bed you too"

"Okay, mom" said Arthur.

They went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth.

"Brush your teeth nicely" said Mrs. Read. "Tomorrow is the taping of the final episode of Super Sábado"

"We will mom" said Arthur.

"Our teeth are look clean" said D.W.

"Now let's go to bed" said Arthur.

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

They went to their bed and Mr. Read reads a bionic bunny comic book to Arthur.

"I look good on my footie pajamas, mom" said D.W.

"You sure are, D.W." said Mrs. Read. "It's bedtime now"

"Good night, D.W." said Arthur.

"Good night, Arthur" said D.W.

Back at the hotel in Miami, the Molina family are getting ready for bed.

"Kids, tomorrow is a big day" said Mr. Molina. "Get to bed, you two"

"Okay, dad" said Alberto. "After we brushed our teeth"

"Okay, son" said Mr. Molina. "And you better behave, you two"

"We will" said Alberto.

After the Molina kids brushed their teeth, it's bedtime for them.

"Good night, Vicita" said Alberto.

"Good night, Alberto" said Vicita.

"Good night, kids" said Mr. Molina.

"They're fast asleep" said Mrs. Molina.

"Let's go to bed too" said Mr. Molina.

"Good night" said Mrs. Molina.

"Good night" said Mr. Molina.

Everyone are fast asleep, see what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning at the Read house, Arthur and D.W. are getting up and getting to brush their teeth.

"Morning, D.W." said Arthur.

"Morning, Arthur" said D.W. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" said Arthur. "Now we need to put our clothes on"

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

They got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Pancakes are ready" said Mr. Read.

"It's delicious" said D.W.

"It sure is, D.W." said Arthur. "I hope Kate is having pancakes too"

"She is, Arthur" said Mrs. Read. "Today is the taping of the final of Super Sábado"

"What time?" Arthur asked.

"At 4:00" said Mrs. Read. "Don't forget to put syrup and butter on your pancakes"

"Okay, mom" said Arthur.

At Miami, The Molina family are getting up and brushing their teeth.

"Hurry up, kids, we have to get dressed and go downstairs at the lobby for breakfast" said Mr. Molina.

"Okay, dad" said Alberto.

"And we have to get ready for the taping for the final episode of Super Sábado at 4:00" said Mrs. Molina.

"Okay, mom" said Alberto.

They brushed their teeth and getting dressed.

"Okay, kids, let's go down the elevator and have breakfast" said Mr. Molina.

"Okay, dad" said Alberto.

They exited their and went down to the elevator.

"The dining room is on the left" said Mrs. Molina.

"Okay, mom" said Alberto.

"What do you want for breakfast, kids?" Mr. Molina asked.

"We want waffles" said the Molina kids.

"Waffles coming right up" said Mr. Molina.

Mr. Molina made some waffles on the waffle maker and served with syrup and butter.

"Here you go, kids" said Mr. Molina.

"Thanks, dad" said the Molina kids.

"Anytime, kids" said Mr. Molina.

Few minutes later, they ate breakfast.

"That was a great breakfast" said Alberto.

"It sure is" said Vicita.

The Molina family chats for a little bit. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Later after breakfast, Arthur and D.W. are going to the park.

"Later, mom, we're going to the park" said Arthur.

"Okay, be careful, Arthur" said Mrs. Read.

"We will, mom" said Arthur.

At the park, Arthur and D.W. saw Fern walking by.

"Hi, Fern" said Arthur.

"Hi, Arthur and D.W." said Fern.

"We are walking around in the park" said Arthur.

"Great" said Fern. "I was on my way to the Sugar Bowl"

"Can we go, Fern?" Arthur asked.

"Sure" said Fern. "Let's go there"

At Miami, the Molina family are putting their dirty clothes in the bag.

"Well, we put our dirty clothes in the bag" said Mr. Molina.

"Can we have hot dogs for lunch?" Alberto asked.

"Sure" said Mr. Molina. "Let's go now"

They exit the hotel and going to their rental car.

"Seat belts, everyone" said Mr. Molina. "We're going to get hot dogs for lunch"

At the Sugar Bowl, Arthur, D.W. and Fern went inside saw some of Arthur's friends.

"Hi, guys" said Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur" said Buster. "We heard that the Molina family are going to be on a taping of the final episode of Super Sábado today"

"Yes it is, Buster" said Arthur. "I'm having a burger"

"Chicken strips for me" said D.W.

"Okay, D.W." said Arthur.

Few minutes later, their lunch came.

"Time to eat" said Arthur.

"True, Arthur" said Buster.

Back at Miami, the Molina family arrives at the hot dog stand.

"Here we are, kids" said Mr. Molina.

"What can I help you, sir?" the employee asked.

"We will have 4 footlong hot dogs with relish" said Mr. Molina.

"Okay and your order is coming up" said the employee.

After that, the employee gave 4 footlong hot dogs to the Molina family and Mr. Molina gave some money to the employee.

"Thank you and have a great day" said the employee.

"You too" said Mr. Molina.

Back at the Sugar Bowl, Arthur and his friends ate their lunch.

"That was a great lunch" said Arthur.

"It sure is" said Buster.

"We better get going" said Arthur.

"Okay, bye, Arthur" said Buster.

"Bye, Buster" said Arthur.

Arthur and D.W. left the Sugar Bowl and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

As Arthur and D.W. are heading back home, they have decided to stay at the park for a while.

"Here we are back at the park" said Arthur.

"We can sit on the bench" said D.W.

"Okay, D.W." said Arthur.

"Hi, guys" said Francine.

"Hi, Francine" said Arthur.

"I heard that the Molina family are going to be on a taping for the final episode of Super Sábado" said Francine.

"Yes, we know, Francine" said Arthur. "We are sitting on a bench to relaxed for a while"

"Okay, well, see you later, Arthur" said Francine.

"Bye, Francine" said Arthur.

At Miami, the Molina family went to their rental car a drives to the Hispanic channel studio.

"Here we are, kids" said Mr. Molina. "The Hispanic channel studio"

"That's where the taping of Super Sábado is at" said Alberto.

"Yes, Alberto" said Mr. Molina. "Now let's go inside the studio"

"Okay, dad" said Alberto.

Back at the park, Arthur and D.W. are relaxing at the bench.

"The weather is really nice, D.W." said Arthur.

"It sure is, Arthur" said D.W.

After a few minutes, they got up the bench and leaving the park.

"Time to go home now, D.W." said Arthur.

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

At home, Arthur and D.W. went inside the house.

"How is the park?" Mrs. Read asked.

"It was good, mom" said Arthur. "Alberto just texted me that they're in the Hispanic channel studio"

"That's great, Arthur" said Mrs. Read. "The final episode will air this Saturday"

"True, mom" said Arthur. "What are we having for dinner?"

"We are having ribs" said Mrs. Read.

"Okay, mom" said Arthur.

"We are making ribs right now, Arthur" said Mr. Read.

"Okay, dad" said Arthur. "I will wash my hands"

"Me too, Arthur" said D.W.

"Ribs will be very good" said Mrs. Read.

"It sure will" said Mr. Read.

After Arthur and D.W. washed their hands, they came back downstairs.

"Kids, dinner is ready" said Mr. Read.

"Okay, dad" said Arthur.

The Read family are eating ribs for dinner. See what happens in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

At Miami, the Molina family went inside the Hispanic channel studio and met the host of Super Sábado, Jose Garza.

"Hi, everyone" said Jose. "You must be the Molina family"

"That's right, Jose" said Mr. Molina. "We are here for the taping of the final episode of your episode"

"That's great" said Jose. "Come with me to the set"

"Okay, Jose" said Mr. Molina.

Later at Elwood City, the Read family had finished their dinner.

"That was a great dinner" said D.W.

"It sure is, D.W." said Arthur. "How about watching TV?"

"Sure, Arthur" said D.W.

They turned on the TV and Bionic Bunny came on.

"Bionic Bunny is on" said Arthur.

"I'll just go to my room" said D.W.

"Alright, D.W." said Arthur. "After Bionic Bunny, it will be Dark Bunny"

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

D.W. went to her room while Arthur is watching Bionic Bunny.

"The show is great" said Arthur.

"Arthur, I just told Nadine about the final episode of Super Sábado" said D.W.

"That's great, D.W." said Arthur. "Keep chatting with her"

"I will Arthur" said D.W.

"We are just two days away from the final episode of Super Sábado" said Mrs. Read.

"That's true" said Mr. Read.

Back at Miami, the Molina family have sat in their seats in the studio.

"The final episode is going to be great" said Alberto.

"It sure will, Alberto" said Mrs. Molina. "The taping of the final episode will begin in a few minutes"

"Okay, mom" said Alberto.

They saw a bunch of Hispanic audiences coming in to the studio and brought their seats.

"More audience are here, dad" said Alberto.

"They sure are, Alberto" said Mr. Molina. "It's very packed here in the studio"

"The show is about to start" said Vicita.

"And now, the host of Super Sábado, Jose Garza!" said the announcer.

"Thank you and welcome to our very last episode of Super Sábado" said Jose.

The audience cheered and applause to Jose as the taping of the final episode of Super Sábado is underway. See what happens in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

As the taping of the final episode of Super Sábado begins, the audience applause for Jose Garza entering the show.

"As you all may know that is the last episode of Super Sábado" said Jose.

"The audience are upset, dad" said Alberto.

"I know, son" said Mr. Molina.

"But we will do a tribute of the show at the end of the final episode" said Jose.

"That's a great idea" said Alberto.

"It sure is, son" said Mr. Molina.

At the Read's house, Arthur have finished watching Bionic Bunny and Dark Bunny came on now.

"Dark Bunny is on" said Arthur. "You can watch when Dark Bunny is over, D.W."

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

"Mom, can I invited my friends to watch the final episode of Super Sábado on TV?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, Arthur, go ahead" said Mrs. Read.

"Thanks, mom" said Arthur.

Back at the Hispanic channel studio, Jose invites the Molina family to come down on stage.

"Come on, guys" said Jose. "I want you to come up on stage for an interview"

"Okay, Jose" said Mr. Molina. "Come on, kids"

"Okay, dad" said Alberto.

The Molina family came downstairs and went to the stage for an interview.

"Let's our seats, kids" said Mr. Molina. "So we can be interviewed on TV"

"Okay, dad" said Alberto.

"The interview begins in 3, 2…" said the camera man.

"Welcome back to Super Sábado" said Jose. "And now I'm joining a family from Elwood City and a neighbor of the Read family, please welcome, the Molina family"

The audience applause to the Molina family.

"Welcome guys" said Jose. "Thank you for coming with us for the final episode"

"Thanks to you too, Jose" said Jose.

"Now, how are you guys?" Jose asked.

"We are doing great" said Mr. Molina. "We came from Elwood City to see the final episode of your show"

"Oh, that's great" said Jose.

The interview continues in the next chapter. See what happens next.


	9. Chapter 9

As the interview continues, Jose Garza wants to know if the Molina Family wants to play a game on the show.

"I was just wondering that if you want to play a game on our show" said Jose.

"Sure we can, Jose" said Mr. Molina.

"Okay, then" said Jose. "Stick around, everyone. The Molina will play a game on our show. We'll be right back"

At the Read's house, Arthur has finished watching Dark Bunny.

"D.W., It's your turn to watch TV now" said Arthur.

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

D.W. came downstairs and went to the living room to watch TV.

"Here's the remote, D.W." said Arthur.

"Thanks, Arthur" said D.W.

"Anytime, D.W." said Arthur. "I'm going to make an invitation to my friends to watch the final episode of Super Sábado"

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

Back at Miami, the Molina family already came down and going to play a game.

"The Molina family, you are going to play super skee ball for a chance to win up to $100,000!" said Jose.

"That game is going to fun!" said Mr. Molina.

"The rules of the game are simple" said Jose. "You have to collect as many cash as possible by rolling 10 balls up an incline and into the designated money value holes"

"We will do that" said Mr. Molina.

"Good, you got one minute on the clock" said Jose. "Ready, go!"

After one minute, Jose checked out the scores.

"Okay, let's see how much money that you got" said Jose.

He saw 3 balls rolled on the $10,000 hole, 3 balls rolled on the $5,000 hole and 4 balls rolled into a $2,500 hole.

"That's great" said Jose. "Your grand total is $55,000!"

"Great job, kids" said Mr. Molina.

"Thanks, dad" said Alberto. "We're so happy that we got a lot of money"

"It sure is a lot of money" said Mr. Molina.

The Molina family celebrated that they won money on super skee ball. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

After win a lot of money on super skee ball, the Molina family saw the Martinez family came down on stage.

"Who is that?" Alberto asked.

"They are the Martinez family" said Mr. Molina.

"There are Connie, Russell, Joe and Andrea Martinez" said Jose.

"Oh, okay, Jose" said Mr. Molina. "I didn't know them"

"That's because they're from New Mexico" said Jose.

"Okay, Jose" said Mr. Molina.

Back at the Read's house, Arthur has finished making the invitation of Super Sábado for his friends on Saturday.

"I'm finished making the invitations, mom" said Arthur.

"Great, Arthur" said Mrs. Read. "We can put them on your friend's mailbox tomorrow"

"Okay, mom" said Arthur. "It is getting late already"

"I know, Arthur" said Mrs. Read. "We have to get to bed"

"Okay, mom" said Arthur.

Back at Miami, the Martinez family are getting ready the next game for the night and the Molina family went back to their seat.

"The Martinez family, let's see what you are playing for" said Jose.

"Time to play hole in one! For a chance to win $10,000!" said the announcer.

"Yes, hole in one is a fun game" said Jose. "To play, I will give you six questions to answer"

"Okay" said Joe Martinez.

"If you get all six answers right, you'll putt near the hole" said Jose. "If you get a wrong answer, you'll putt away from the hole"

"Got it" said Joe Martinez.

"Alright, let's play" said Jose.

After 4 correct answers and 2 wrong answers, the Martinez will putt 2 lines from the hole.

"Now get ready to putt, Joe" said Jose.

"I sure will" said Joe Martinez. "I am right handed, by the way"

Joe putts the ball and misses the hole.

"Ooh, sorry, Joe" said Jose. "But you'll get one more chance to putt the ball in the hole"

"Okay, Jose" said Joe Martinez.

He putts the ball and made it to the hole.

"You did it, Joe" said Jose.

"Well done, dad" said Connie.

"You won, $10,000!" said Jose.

The Martinez family have won $10,000 from the hole in one game. See what happens in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

While the Martinez family are celebrating the victory, they saw the next family came down on stage to play the next game.

"Here comes the Rodriguez family" said Jose.

"Who are they?" Alberto asked.

"They're the Rodriguez family" said Jose. "Their names are Ben, Christina, Mark and Joan"

"Oh, okay, Jose" said Alberto.

"Welcome guys" said Jose. "Let's see you'll be playing for"

"You'll playing shooting hoops!" said the announcer.

"Yes, shooting hoops" said Jose. "To play this game, you'll have to shoot the hoops and get the most money you can get"

"We will, Jose" said Mark.

"But watch out for the creature hoop" said Jose.

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"If you throw the creature hoop, you will lose all your money and the games end" said Jose.

"Okay, Jose" said Mark.

"We will play that, right after this" said Jose.

At the Read house, Arthur and D.W. are brushing their teeth.

"Brush your teeth well, D.W." said Arthur.

"I sure will, Arthur" said D.W.

"Good, D.W." said Arthur.

They have finished brushed their teeth.

"Our teeth are nice and clean" said D.W.

"Yes, D.W." said Arthur.

Back at Miami, The Rodriguez family are getting to play shooting hoops.

"Welcome back to our final episode to Super Sábado" said Jose. "Now the Rodriguez family are going to play shooting hoops"

"Ready, kids?" Mark asked.

"Yes, dad" said the Rodriguez kids.

"You got 60 seconds on the clock" said Jose. "Ready, go"

After 55 seconds, the Rodriguez family throws hoops with 3 $500, 5 $250 and 2 $100.

"You got 5 seconds left" said Jose. "Shooting the last ball"

"Okay, Jose" said Mark.

Mark has throws the ball and went in the creature hoop.

"Ooh, you shoot the ball on the creature hoop" said Jose. "The game is over and you lost all your money"

"Aw, man" said Mark.

"I'm sorry, guys" said Jose. "But thanks for playing with us"

"Anytime, Jose" said Mark.

The Rodriguez family went back to their seat. See what happens in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

After the playing of shooting hoops, Jose brought out pizza boxes for the audience since it's time for pizza break.

"Stick around, everyone" said Jose. "Our next family will be a play game when we return to Super Sábado"

"And we're done" said the cameraman. "It's pizza break time"

Jose gave the audience the pizza box to share which including the Molina family.

"Hey, Alberto" said Jose. "Would you try some supreme pizza?"

"Yeah, sure" said Alberto. "Mom and dad had one before"

"That's great" said Jose.

Alberto and his family ate the supreme pizza and it was very delicious.

"This pizza is very delicious" said Alberto.

"It sure is" said Mr. Molina. "Now we need to go wash our hands like everyone else did"

"Okay, dad" said Alberto.

After they washed their hands, they went back to their seat.

"Our hands are clean and we will be back on the air soon" said Alberto.

"Yes, Alberto" said Mr. Molina.

"We are back on the air in 3, 2…" said the cameraman.

The audience applause as the show returns to tape their final episode.

"Welcome back to our final episode of Super Sábado" said Jose. "Now I need a family to play a game"

"Here comes the Fernandez family, dad" said Alberto.

"Yes, Alberto" said Mr. Molina.

"The Fernandez family are here" said Jose. "They are Ron, Tiffany, James and Rachel"

"Hi, Jose" said James.

"Now let's see what you're playing for" said Jose.

"The joker card game!" said the announcer.

"Yes, card game" said Jose. "To win, you have to discard the joker card in a five card"

"We can do it, Jose" said James.

"Good" said Jose. "Ready, go"

After that, they won the game.

"Congratulations, the Fernandez family" said Jose. "You have one $3000!"

"We did it" said James.

"Get back to your seat" said Jose.

"We sure will" said James.

The Fernandez family went back to their seat. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

The taping of the final episode of Super Sábado is going very strong and the show is going to a commercial break.

"When we come back, our next family member is going to play the next game" said Jose. "We will be right back"

"The taping is doing great, dad" said Alberto.

"It sure is, son" said Mr. Molina.

"I heard that Arthur had finished the invitations so he can send them to his friend's mailbox tomorrow" said Alberto.

"That's very nice of him, son" said Mr. Molina.

"Yes, dad" said Alberto. "The taping is getting ready to continue"

"Back on the air in 3, 2…" said the cameraman.

"And welcome back to our final episode of Super Sábado" said Jose. "We are going to see who the next family is"

In came the Ramirez family and went to the stage

"The Ramirez family are here to play the next game" said Jose. "Their names are Ryan, Danielle, Mike and Alice"

"Nice to meet you, Jose" said Mike. "We are from Arizona"

"All the way from Arizona" said Jose. "Now let's see what you'll be playing for"

"Kick the ball to the goal!" said the announcer.

"Yes, kick the ball to the goal" said Jose. "This is a very fun game"

"We know how to play it, Jose" said Mike.

"Okay, then" said Jose. "To play, you'll have to get all five right answers to order to get five kicks"

"That's true" said Mike.

"If you don't, you'll get a few kicks depending how many correct answers that you get" said Jose. "Now, let's start the game"

After five questions, the Ramirez family corrects all five answers without a single wrong answer.

"You got all five answers right" said Jose. "To kick the ball to the goal, you have to pass me"

"Got it, Jose" said Mike.

"Ready, go" said Jose.

Mike kicks the ball and made it to the goal.

"You did it" said Jose. "You kick the ball to the goal and win $3000"

"Dad is good at kicking the soccer ball to the goal" said Ryan.

"Thanks for play with us" said Jose.

The Ramirez family went back to their seat. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

All five families have played games on the show and they are getting ready to have a chance to win a brand new car as they are on a homestretch.

"When we come back, five families are going to have a chance to win a brand new car" said Jose. "As the final episode of Super Sábado"

"We have to come down to the stage" said Mr. Molina.

"Yes we do, dad" said Alberto. "As well as the other families"

The Molina family and the other families went to the stage for a chance to win a brand new car.

"We will play in a few minutes" said Alberto.

"Yes, son" said Mr. Molina.

"We are back on the air in 3, 2…" said the cameraman.

"Welcome back to Super Sábado" said Jose. "It's time now for our main event"

"A brand new car!" said the announcer.

"Yes, a car game" said Jose. "To win, you have to pick the key that unlocks the door"

"Okay, Jose" said Alberto.

"If that's not it, you're out" said Jose. "The last family remains will be the winner"

"Okay, Jose" said Mr. Molina.

"The Rodriguez family will try to make a comeback" said Jose. "Since they're going first"

"We'll try to win" said Mark.

Mark got the first key and didn't open the door.

"Too bad, it didn't open" said Jose. "Thanks for playing. Next is the Fernandez family"

"Let's go kids" said James.

James gets the second key and the door is still locked.

"Sorry, guys" said Jose" Thanks for playing with us and enjoy your $3000"

"We're up next" said Mike.

"Yes, the Ramirez family is next" said Jose.

Mike got the third key and didn't open once again.

"That's not it either" said Jose. "Enjoy your $3000. The Martinez family are up"

"Let's get the fifth key" said Joe. "I hope we win"

Jose opens the fifth key and the door didn't open.

"Joe, the last key didn't open" said Jose. "Which means the Molina family are the winners!"

"We did it, kids" said Mr. Molina.

"Open the fourth key" said Jose. "That's our winning key"

Mr. Molina opens it and it unlocks the door.

"Congratulations, Molina family!" said Jose. "You won a brand new car"

The Molina family celebrated that they won a brand new car. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

After the Molina family won a brand new car, Jose is getting ready to sign out one last time since it is the last episode.

"While we show you how it begins and how it ends tribute video, I'm leaving the show for good" said Jose. "For one last time, thanks for tuning to Super Sábado. Have a good night, everyone"

Jose left the studio and went to the bus.

"That was a great show" said Alberto.

"Yes, son" said Mr. Molina. "Time to go back to the hotel and packed everything tomorrow because we're going home"

The next day, the Molina family packed their suitcases and checked out of the hotel.

"We are heading home" said Mr. Molina. "Thanks for spending the night in your room"

"You're welcome, sir" said the hotel manager. "Have a great day"

The Molina family put their suitcases in the car and leaving Miami.

"Back to Elwood City we go" said Mr. Molina.

At the Read's house, Arthur and his family have decorated the living room for Alberto returning home to Elwood City.

"There we go" said Arthur. "It is all set for the party tomorrow"

"Yes, Arthur" said Mr. Read. "And did you invite your friends yet?"  
"I sure did, dad" said Arthur. "Alberto will be here tomorrow"

"Exactly, Arthur" said D.W. "It is getting late here"

"Let's get to bed, D.W." said Arthur.

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

They brushed their teeth and went to their bed.

"Good night, Arthur" said D.W.

"Good night, D.W." said Arthur. "Don't forget, tomorrow is the last episode of Super Sábado on the Hispanic channel"

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W.

"How far is from Miami to Elwood City?" Mr. Read.

"At least about 1,420 miles" said Mrs. Read.

"Okay" said Mr. Read. "The Molina family should be here tomorrow"

"I hope so" said Mrs. Read.

Mr. Read and Mrs. Read went to their bed and fall asleep. Next chapter is the Molina family returns to Elwood City. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Next morning, Mr. Read are making breakfast as Arthur and D.W. came downstairs.

"What are you making, dad?" Arthur asked.

"Waffles for breakfast" said Mr. Read.

"Waffles looks very delicious" said Arthur.

"It sure is, Arthur" said D.W. "Tonight is the final episode of Super Sábado where the Molina family went for the taping last Thursday"

"It is, D.W." said Arthur. "Our friends are coming over to watched that as well as Alberto coming home from Miami"

"Yes, Arthur" said D.W. "I can't wait to see how the show ends"

"Okay, D.W." said Arthur. "We already set the decoration for a welcome back home party"

"It is for Alberto" said D.W.

"Yes, D.W." said Arthur.

Later, Arthur's friends came to his house for the party

"Hi, Arthur" said Fern.

"Hi, Fern" said Arthur. "We are ready for Alberto to come home from Miami"

"Okay, Arthur" said Fern.

"I'll turn off the lights and turn it back on when Alberto comes to the living room"

"Okay, Buster" said Arthur.

After that, the Molina family arrives home and went to Arthur's house and walked to the living room.

"Hello?" Alberto asked.

Buster turns on the lights and everybody shows up.

"Welcome home, Alberto!" said everyone happily.

"Aw, thank you, guys" said Alberto. "I'm so glad that I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, Alberto" said Arthur. "You heard you won the car before the show ends"

"We sure did, Arthur" said Alberto. "It was a great show and it's airing tonight"

"It is, Alberto" said Arthur. "I can't wait to see how will the show ends"

"Same for us, Arthur" said Fern.

"Yes, Fern" said Arthur. "You are here to watch the final episode of Super Sábado"

"And Arthur invites you to come to our house" said D.W.

"Exactly, D.W." said Arthur.

Arthur and his friends are happy that Alberto came from Miami. See what happens in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

After Alberto and his family came home from Miami for the taping of the final episode of Super Sábado, Alberto is getting ready to show his friends a brand new car that they won and the end of the show. He will get them a tour of it and Arthur and his friends will be very happy about that. So yes, Arthur and his friends will like the Molina's family brand new car.

"Everyone, time to see our brand new car" said Alberto.

"We're happy that going to see it" said Arthur. "A brand new car that is, in fact"

"Yes, Arthur" said D.W. "It's going to be great"

"It sure will be, D.W." said Arthur. "A brand new car will be very amazing"

Arthur and his friends look at the brand new car and they like it a lot.

"That brand new car looks amazing" said Arthur. "It's nice that you won a brand new car at the end of the show"

"I sure did, Arthur" said Alberto. "And we drove it all the way home from Miami"

"That's great, Alberto" said Arthur. "That is a very long drive from Miami to here"

"It is, Arthur" said Alberto. "We made a few stops along the way"

"Okay, Alberto" said Arthur. "The interior of your family's new car looks clean"

"It sure is, Arthur" said Alberto. "Not a single dirty spot"

"Great, Alberto" said Alberto. "Make sure that your dad takes good care of it, Alberto"

"He sure will, Arthur" said Alberto. "We should go back inside now"

"Okay, Alberto" said Arthur. "Super Sábado will be starting soon"

"It will start, Arthur" said Alberto. "It's going to be a great episode"

"It's the last episode of the show" said Arthur.  
"It is, Arthur" said Alberto. "You will see how the show ends"

"Thanks Alberto" said Arthur.

"Anytime, Arthur" said Alberto.

Arthur and his friends went back inside the house to watch the final episode of Super Sábado. See what happens in the next chapter.


	18. Final Chapter

While watching the final episode of Super Sábado, Arthur and his friends are going to talk about the final episode of that show. It is going to be the last chapter of the story. They will be going to see Jose leaving the studio on TV at the end of the final episode. The Read family are also watching the final episode of Super Sábado as the matter of fact.

"So, Alberto, how was the final episode taping?" Arthur asked.

"It was great" said Alberto. "We interview with Jose"

"That's cool, Alberto" said Arthur.

"It sure is, Arthur" said Alberto. "It was a great show"

"I am going to miss that show" said Arthur.

"Same here, Arthur" said Alberto. "It is sad that Jose left the studio at the end of the show"

"We know that, Alberto" said Arthur. "The show was taped at Miami"

"Exactly, Arthur" said Alberto. "4 family wins the game and 1 family loses the game"

"That's great, Alberto" said Arthur. "Sorry that one family loses the game"

"It's alright, Arthur" said Alberto. "Look, Jose is leaving the studio"

"That's because the final episode is ending" said Arthur. "I'm happy that your family won a brand new car"

"We sure did, Arthur" said Alberto. "We better go already because it's getting late here"  
"Okay, good night, Alberto" said Arthur.

"Good night, Arthur" said Alberto.

Arthur's friends went home and Arthur and D.W. are brushing their teeth.

"We need to brush our teeth nice" said Arthur.

"Okay, Arthur" said D.W. "After that, we go to bed"

"That's right, D.W." said Arthur.

Arthur and D.W. went to their bedroom and their parents kisses them.

"Good night, Arthur" said D.W.

"Good night, D.W." said Arthur. "It was a great episode for Super Sábado"

"Good night, kids" said Mrs. Read.

Arthur and D.W. are now falling asleep since they enjoyed the final episode of Super Sábado. The end.


End file.
